In recent years, scientists have discovered that electrotherapy stimulation may be used for treating diseases, alleviating pain, and enhancing blood circulation of a patient. Extensive research in electrotherapy stimulation by several pioneers promotes such treatment to the public and encourages more scientists to participate in electrotherapy stimulation research.
U.S. Patent application Publication No. 20130204315 discloses a conventional system and method of transcranial direct current electrical stimulation (tDCS), which is one kind of cranial electrotherapy stimulation (CES) treatments. However, the structure of the conventional tDCS system is lacking of a relatively flexible structure that is suitable for patients/recipients having various head sizes.